(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scroll bar input device for a mouse, especially a scroll bar input device which is installed in the conventional mouse and can scroll a computer screen upward or downward directly from the mouse.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional mouse is used for choosing or executing input instructions, the cursor in computer screen can be moved to choose and execute the instructions displayed on the computer screen by moving the mouse. The mouse has key sets which can replace the function of some key sets on the computer keyboard. Accordingly, the mouse is virtually indispensable equipment.
The user must move the mouse to choose to scroll up or scroll down the instructions on the computer screen and press a key to execute the instruction. This kind of input method is convenient for a user to scroll up or scroll down the computer screen, but the user must move the mouse to aim at the scroll up or scroll down instruction and press a key on the mouse, which may interrupt the work and effect the computer work efficiency.
In order to resolve the above problem, input devices are being developed at present, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455, for an optional type mouse which can control the scroll up or scroll down instruction on the mouse. This optical type of mouse being composed of LED and transistors, has a higher manufacturing cost than that of mechanical type mouse. Furthermore, the optical type of mouse has a higher disorientation rate and breakdown rate.